una vida diferente  para candice white
by dulceCandy la diosa del amor
Summary: se t5rata sobre que candy en vez de seer adoptada por los andrew el dia en que la secuestaron vienen sus verdaderos padres y se la llevan que disra anthony que hara eliza si candy es mas rica que ella los papa de candy es son ricos
1. Chapter 1 prologo

_**Una vida diferente para candy White **_

_**Prologo**_

_**El día en que candy regresa de haber escapado de los **__**secuestradores**__** y está en la mansión andry y viene George llegan un hombre y un mujer diciendo que buscaban a una niña llamada candy que era su hija**_

_**Candy se va con ellos. Al llegar a donde Vivian sus padres era Escocia lo que indicaba que candy era escocesa y se llamaba candy Brais y tenía dos hermanos llamados Ulises y Orfeo los cuales eran buenos y bromistas. También tenía una prima llamada jhoselin Fernández que le tenía envidia y no la quería ya que candy era más importante que ella.**_

_**Candy conoce en Escocia a tres nuevos integrantes del clan andry llamados jeancarlo, romeo y jadicha los cuales se vuelven muy amigos de candy pero jean Carlos se enamora de candy **_

_**Annie cuando se entera que candy conoció a sus verdaderos padre se enoja ya que ella no conoció a sus verdaderos padres y candy si y Annie empieza a juntarse más con Elisa y las dos le tienen una gran envidia a candy**_

_**La madre de candy era una mujer que le interesaba más el que dirán de las personas así que poco después de que candy estuviera con ella le busca un prometido y la quiere obligar a casarse**_

_**Candy es comprometida con Terruce Grandchester y ni uno de los dos quiere el compromiso**_

_**Anthony cuando va a Escocia a estudiar con sus primos y se entera de que candy se va a comprometer va y habla con candy y candy le explica que es contra su voluntad pero que su padre no lo iba a permitir **_

_**Anthony le dice a la tía abuela que hable con la mama de candy y que la convence de que candy se comprometa con él y no con un desconocido **_

_**Annie y Elisa se juntan con la prima de candy jhoselin y entre las tres tratan de hacer quedar en ridículo a candy pero los chicos andry la protegen de todas las maldades de Elisa pero no evitaran la más grave de todas**_

_**Albert se presenta como el tío abuelo William al saber que candy se fue a Escocia y el decide cuidar de sus negocios en Escocia para estar cerca de candy**_

_**La madre de candy y la tía abuela elroy deciden cancelar el compromiso de candy con el hijo del duque Grandchester y casar a candy con William andry**_

_**Candy ni Albert saben lo que planearon las mujeres**_

_**Bueno aquí mejore el prologo espero que les guste la historia **_

_**Asi que **__**Dejen sus reviews y archi, stear o neal se los agradecerá **_

_**MENOS MI PRINCIPE NI MI INGLES NI MI JARDINERO PORQUE ELLOS SON MIOS (naaaa broma también se los agradecerán)**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Pd: mi mama me levanto el castigo pero solo podre subir cada 7 días un capi ya que no se olvido del todo del examen y menos que por casi me quedo en reforzamiento**_

_**Pd: no puedo hacer más largo los capi perdón pero por ahora serán cortos ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el inter y aparte soy muy lenta escribiendo sin contar que no he podido leer mis fics favoritos y me quede con ansias de leer fics como demasiado niña el descubrimiento mi amado recuérdame amor agotado y otros que no me acuerdo perdón**_


	2. Chapter 2 sorpresas

_**Una vida diferente para candy White**_

_**Extraños**_

_**-mama entiéndeme no me quiero casar y menos con alguien que no conozco ni amo-dijo candy**_

_**-hija no te estoy diciendo que te vas a casar ahorra mismo sino tal vez dentro de un año más hasta que estés mas crecidita pero hasta mientras ya tendrás un prometido-dijo su madre**_

_**En ese momento entraron los hermanos de candy diciendo los dos**_

_**-que pasa aquí porque tanto escándalo**_

_**-nada solo un asunto entre mujeres-dijo su madre**_

_**-como que nada Ulises Orfeo mama quiere que me case al año entrante con alguien que no conozco ni amo-dijo candy Laborde de las lagrimas**_

_**-quee como es so mama-dijo Ulises**_

_**-como crees mama si apenas ya la encontraron y ya la quieren casar que les pasa-dijo Orfeo**_

_**-no hermano para mí que fue idea de mama dudo que mi papa lo sepa-dijo Ulises-o sabe mi papa que quieres casar a su única hija mujer con un desconocido que ella no conoce mama**_

_**-si mama papa lo sabe-dijo Orfeo **_

_**-ves candy lo que haces ahorra me vas a meter en un lio con tu padre tu como duquesa deberías obedecer lo que te digan tus mayores pero se ve que te falta mucho por aprender-dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación de su hija**_

_**A lo que candy no puedo hacer más que tirarse a la cama a llorar por su destino tan cruel**_

_**Sus hermanos al verla llorar trataron de animarla**_

_**-vamos pequeña no llores no te preocupes que papa no lo permitiré-decía Ulises que era un chico de 16 años de edad de pelo rubio y rizado con ojos verdes azulados de buen porto y bonito con pecas en la cara**_

_**-si ya no llores y si dejas de llorar te prometo que te llevare al parque sin que nadie sepa quiénes somos y te dejare comer todo lo que quieras-dijo Orfeo que era un joven de 16 años de pelo rubio y lacio con ojos verdes**_

_**-gracias lo bueno es que los tengo a ustedes y mi papa –dijo candy mientras los abrazaba a los dos**_

_**-pero hermano porque le dijiste a candy que le compraríamos todo lo que quisiera ahorra iremos directo a la bancarrota por todo lo que ella come no tendremos de donde pagar las cuentas-dijo Ulises de forma bromista**_

_**-me estás diciendo que como mucho-dijo candy haciendo un puchero-yo no como mucho**_

_**-así y porque estas gordita-dijo en broma Orfeo**_

_**-ayyyyyy ya verán-dijo candy persiguiendo a sus hermanos por su cuarto**_

_**1mes atrás**_

_**-Anthony Anthony –decía candy mientras abrazaba a Anthony **_

_**-candy candy estas aquí cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí –decía Anthony mientras la abrazaba**_

_**En ese momento llegaron stear y archi los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a candy y dijo stear**_

_**-candy pero como es que estas aquí**_

_**-stear eso no importa lo importante es que estés aquí candy-dijo archi-cuanto me alegro**_

_**-yo también y estoy aquí porque me escape de los secuestradores-dijo candy**_

_**-entonces hay que decirle a la tía abuela de que ya estás aquí-dijo stear**_

_**-no es necesario ya estoy aquí-dijo la tía abuela-pero como es que tu estas aquí**_

_**-me escape de los secuestradores señora-dijo candy**_

_**-entonces todo fue una mentira para hacer que mis sobrinos te persiguieran-dijo la tía abuela**_

_**-no en verdad me secuestraron-dijo candy**_

_**Pero en ese momento aparco un auto en la entrada de la mansión andry y de ahí salió un hombre con bigote diciendo que tenía una carta del tío abuelo William que decía:**_

_**Estimada tía abuela he decidido adoptar a candy la sirvienta de los legan como mi hija adoptiva dado los casos de que no la puedo cuidar en estos momentos he de pedirle que se haga cargo de ella hasta nuevo aviso**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**William A. andry**_

_**-no puedo creer que William haya decidido adoptar a candy-dijo la tía abuela pero en ese momento llego un auto del cual salieron un hombre de cabellos claros y rizados con ojos verdes y pecas en la cara de buen porte y buen mozo de imponente porte seguido de él salió una mujer de rubia cabellera lacia de ojos color celeste cielo hermosa a lo que el hombre dijo**_

_**-buenos días venimos buscando a una niña de nombre candy nos dijeron que podíamos obtener información sobre ella en esta familia**_

_**-candy y como se supone que es la niña-pregunto elroy**_

_**-bueno ahorra debe de tener unos 14 años es de pelo rubio y rizado con pecas en la cara y ojos verdes –dijo el hombre mirando en los presentes pero se detuvo al ver a una niña idéntica a la que el describía y Anthony al darse cuenta la tapo con su cuerpo y dijo**_

_**-par que quieren saber si la conocemos quienes son ustedes **_

_**-bueno nosotros somos **_

_**Bueno aquí está el primer capi mejorado espero que les haya gustado y no parecido aburrido así que **_

_**Dejen sus reviews y archi, stear o neal se los agradecerá **_

_**MENOS MI PRINCIPE NI MI INGLES NI MI JARDINERO PORQUE ELLOS SON MIOS (naaaa broma también se los agradecerán)**_

_**Escenas del próximo capi**_

_**-pero cariño si queremos saber sobre nuestra hija debemos ser ambles además si mal no recuerdo ellos apellidan andry y si recuerdo los andry también son duques de Escocia solo que ellos no habitan mucho allá ya que hace años el patriarca de la familia se fue a América a hacer sus negocios además si te fijas en la puerta está la insignia de los andry –dijo el hombre amablemente**_

_**-pero yo no he oído nada de ellos-dijo la mujer**_

_**-valla veo que solo es usted la que no tienen modales ya que el señor si los tienen y aparte conoce a los andry pero como nos conoces me puede decir su nombre señor-dijo elroy que se sorprendió al ver que el hombre sabía mucho de los andry**_

_**-bueno madan mi nombre es Sebastián duque Brais y ella es mi esposa clementina de Brais-dijo haciendo una reverencia- y buscamos a nuestra hija que se crio en un lugar llamado **__**el hogar de pony**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Pd: mi mama me levanto el castigo pero solo podre subir cada 7 días un capi ya que no se olvido del todo del examen pero no me quede en reforzamiento por suerte**_

_**Pd: no puedo hacer más largo los capi perdón pero por ahora serán cortos ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el inter y aparte soy muy lenta escribiendo sin contar que no he podido leer mis fics favoritos y me quede con ansias de leer fics como demasiado niña el descubrimiento mi amado recuérdame amor agotado y otros que no me acuerdo perdón**_


	3. Chapter 3 descubrimientos

_**Una vida diferente para candy White**_

_**Verdades**_

_**-bueno y nosotros somos los padres de candice –dijo la mujer rubia de ojos claros**_

_**-pero quién nos asegura q ustedes son los verdaderos padres de candy-dijo archí**_

_**-además si lo fueran porque la dejaron en un orfanato-pregunto Anthony molesto y preocupado**_

_**-bueno para eso hay una explicación- decía el hombre rubio mientras miraba a candy**_

_**-así y cual es –dijo Anthony molesto **_

_**-si es cierto pero no entiendo el por debemos de darle la explicación a un muchacho sin modeles como tu-dijo la mujer molesta por el comportamiento del muchacho rubio-además solo necesitamos saber si es verdad que ustedes tienen información sobre ella y nada mas-dijo la mujer rubia**_

_**-disculpe señora pero mi nieto Anthony no es un muchacho común y mucho menos sin modales-dijo elroy molesta por cómo le hablaba a su sobrino preferido-es que acaso usted no sabe quién es mi nieto**_

_**-la verdad no y no me interesa solo me interesa saber si tienen noticias sobre la niña llamada candice si o no limítese a responder-decía la mujer con arrogancia y alturismo**_

_**Lo sabe acento diría que son ingleses además nosotros los andry no recibimos órdenes de no me somos la familia más importante de América y más vale que mida sus palabras**_

_**-la que debería medir sus palabras es usted por no tener educación y no me interesa quienes sean ustedes además ustedes son menos q cualquiera ya que nosotros somos los duques Brais de Escocia y Inglaterra y usted no es más que una rica mas hay por ahí-dijo la mujer altaneramente**_

_**-por si no lo sabe nosotros los andry somos duques de escocía e Inglaterra además todo andry lo sabe y como se usted no está tomando un titulo que no le pertenece ya que si no mal recuerdo los duques de Brais solo tienen dos hijos y los dos son hombres y ni una mujer –dijo elroy molesta por esa mujer**_

_**-bueno eso es porque nosotros no hacemos mucho nuestra vida pública no como otros que espera que todos sepan sus nombres-dijo la mujer rubia de ojos claros **_

_**-eso no interesa no les diremos nada y si nos permiten nos retiramos-dijo elroy mientras caminaba hacia adentro-Anthony, stear, archy, george y rosa vamos hacia dentro- el ultimo nombre que dijo lo hizo mirando a candy y candy como capto el mensaje la siguió**_

_**-no espere disculpe nuestros modales pero en verdad es nuestra hija lo que paso fue-dijo preocupado de que la chica que se parecía mucho a él y su esposa se fuera le angustio demasiado ya que ella podría ser su hija aunque su nombre decía lo contrario pensó que le debieron de haber cambiado de nombre –fue que**_

_**-que nada tú no tienes porque darles explicación a estas personas-dijo la mujer altaneramente-ello deben darnos la explicación como obligación nosotros somos unos duques y es su obligación respondernos a todo lo que le preguntamos-dijo la mujer rubia de ojos claros altaneramente**_

_**-pero cariño si queremos saber sobre nuestra hija debemos ser ambles además si mal no recuerdo ellos apellidan andry y si recuerdo los andry también son duques de Escocia solo que ellos no habitan mucho allá ya que hace años el patriarca de la familia se fue a América a hacer sus negocios además si te fijas en la puerta está la insignia de los andry –dijo el hombre amablemente**_

_**-pero yo no he oído nada de ellos-dijo la mujer**_

_**-valla veo que solo es usted la que no tienen modales ya que el señor si los tienen y a parte conoce a los andry pero como nos conoces me puede decir su nombre señor-dijo elroy que se sorprendió al ver que el hombre sabía mucho de los andry**_

_**-bueno madan mi nombre es Sebastián duque Brais y ella es mi esposa clementina de Brais-dijo haciendo una reverencia- y buscamos a nuestra hija que fue secuestrada hace 14 años por unos rufianes y tenemos entendido que ellos la dejaron en un lugar llamado **__**el hogar de poni**_

_**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y NO PARECIDO ABURRIDO**_

_**Dejen sus reviews y archi, stear o neal se los agradecerá **_

_**MENOS MI PRINCIPE NI MI INGLES NI MI JARDINERO PORQUE ELLOS SON MIOS (naaaa broma también se los agradecerán)**_

_**Escenas del próximo capi**_

_**-me tengo que ir Anthony –decía candy llorando**_

_**-no te vayas por favor candy recházalos diles que no eres tu su hija y quédate como hija del tío abuelo por favor-decía Anthony mientras la abrazaba y lloraba **_

_**-no puedo Anthony yo siempre quise saber quiénes eran mis padre y ahora lo sé pero no me podre ir si me dices que no me vallas-decía candy llorando**_

_**-no te vayas candy quédate conmigo no dejare que te separen de mi no candy por favor no me dejes –decía Anthony mientras la miraba a los ojos –candy yo te amo**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Pd: mi mama me levanto el castigo pero solo podre subir cada 7 días un capi ya que no se olvido del todo del examen pero no me quede en reforzamiento por suerte**_

_**Pd: no puedo hacer mas largo los capi perdón pero por ahora serán cortos ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el inter y aparte soy muy lenta escribiendo sin contar que no he podido leer mis fics favoritos y me quede con ansias de leer fics como demasiado niña el descubrimiento mi amado recuérdame amor agotado y otros que no me acuerdo perdón**_


	4. Chapter 4 dolorosa despedida

Una vida diferente para candy White

Un adiós doloroso

-bueno madan mi nombre es Sebastián duque Brais y ella es mi esposa clementina de Brais-dijo haciendo una reverencia- y buscamos a nuestra hija que fue secuestrada hace 14 años por unos rufianes y tenemos entendido que ellos la dejaron en un lugar llamado el hogar de poni

-si y cuando fuimos a ese lugar nos digieron que ella había sido adoptada por una familia apellidaba legan y cuando fuimos lo único que recibimos fueron insultos por unos jóvenes que no nos dijieron nada pero el jardinero nos dijo que ella había sido adoptada por esta familia-dijo clementina

-si por eso quiero saber si ustedes la siguen teniendo en su familia-dijo el hombre tratando de mirar a candy que seguía siendo cubierta por Anthony

-mm bueno no se que decirles-dijo elroy ya que veía que el hombre miraba a candy con tristeza y felicidad-ha porque mejor no pasan para que hablemos

-pero tia-dijieron antony stear y archi

-pero nada y entremos a la casa, si nos siguen –dijo mirando a sebastian y clementina

-claro madan-dijo sebastian

Una vez todos entraron a la casa elroy dijo

-anthony stear archi suban arriba mientras yo hablo con los señores dijo la tia abuela

-pero tia-dijieron los tres

Entonces la tia abuela los miro retadoramente y ellos subieron sin decir nada

-tu también ve con ellos-dijo mirando a candy

-he si-dijo candy subiendo

En la habitación de candy

-que vamos a hacer archi-dijo stear

-no lo se tu que dices anthony- pregunto archi

-digo que ellos no tienen prueba de que candy es su hija y por lo tanto no se la pueden llevar -dijo Anthony mientras se sentaba con candy en el borde de la cama y le agarraba la mano

-se te olvida Anthony que ellos dijieron que fue dejada en el hogar de pony la misma fecha que candy esa ya es un punto a su favor-dijo archi

-es cierto pero en el acta de candy dice que nació en marzo (:P no me acuerdo que mes le puso Anthony mi cd se frego gracias a mi gato ya que me dejo un "regalo" encima) un punto a nuestro favor recuerda que Anthony le dio su nuevo cumpleaños-dijo stear

-ademas ese mismo dia también dejaron a otra niña con candy quien sabe si no son los padres de la otra niña-dijo antony

-ademas el tio abuelo willian adopto legalmente a candy ellos no pueden venir un dia como si nada y llevársela-dijo stear

-si además tampoco sabemos si no son unos roba niños-dijo Anthony

-ya basta stear Anthony es que ustedes no ven esas personas son parecidos a candy además no todo el mundo sabe que candy fue dejada en el hogar de pony-dijo archi

-ellos no se la pueden llevar a la fuerza-dijo Anthony-candy no quiere ir con ellos

-estas seguro Anthony-dijo archi mirando a candy que desde que se sento había permanecido en silencio y con la cabeza agachada

-candy tu que dices-dijo Anthony levantándole la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos

-yo….

Toc toc

-adelante-dijo stear

-señorita y señoritos los llaman abajo –dijo doroty

-ya bajamos-dijo Anthony

-vamos Anthony candy archi

-si –dijieron los tres

Al bajar los cuatro entraron en la sala y elroy dijo

-anthony ellos son los verdaderos padres de candy y si quieres pruebas aquí esta el acta de nacimiento y un recorte del peridico que indica que habían secuestrado a su hija no podemos hacer nada-dijo elroy mirando tristemente a anthony ya que sabiaqueel sufriría mucho por esa muchacha

-vamos para arriba dejemos que candy hable con sus padre y no quiero "pero"-dijo elroy subiendo seguida de los tres jóvenes

Una ves entraron a una habitación Anthony fue el primero en hablar

-tia esta segura de que no podemos hacer nada por candy-dijo Anthony triste

-lo siento pero no

-tia no existe la posibilidad de que sean falsos el certificado y el perió archi esperanzado

-no lo siento hijo sn verdaderos además ellos son los brais de escocia recuerdo que había leído que a ellos les robaron a su hija recién nacida

-pero no pueden obligar a candy a que los acompañe-dijo stear esperanzado de que candy se negara a ir con ellos

-si no la pueden obligar solo si ella no quiere ir-dijo elroy

-vieron no hay de que preocuparse candy nunca se alejaría de nostros ni de Anthony-dijo stear

-tienes razón-dijieron Anthony y archi alegremente

Pero elroy los miraba tristemente entonces luego de minutos doroty les comunico que candy querria hablar con todos ,y tods bajaron al ajar encontraron a candy llorando abrazada a su padre y Anthony se apresuro a decir

-candy por que lloras que le hicieron para que llore –les reclamo Anthony a sebastian y clementina

-ya pueden irse candy no se va ir con ustedes-dijo archi

-candy porque tu maleta la tiene este señor-dijo stear preocupado

-perdonenme chicos perdóname Anthony-decia mientras lloraba mas y abrazaba a Anthony

-candy tu..-dijo Anthony mientras se caia arrodillado y empezaba a llorar

-nos dejaras candy-pregunto archy aunque era mas una afirmación que una pregunta y se caia arrodillado al igual que Anthony

-te iras con ellos-confirmo stear que también caia de rodillas

-chicos perdonnnn-decia mientras lloraba y abrazaba a los tres y ellos a ella como si eso no la fuera a alejar de ellos

-papa me pueden dejar un rato con ellos-dijo candy con voz rasposa

-como digas hija te esperaremos en el auto-dijo sebastian

-perdon perdón-decia candy

-porque candy –dijo Anthony mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-si candy porque-dijo archi

-acaso no seras feliz con nosotros-dijo stear

-no es eso yo soy feliz con ustedes ustedes don mi paladines

Entonces porque candy-dijo anthony tomandola de los hombro y haciéndola mirarle a los ojos

-porque Anthony yo quiero una mama y un papa ya una ves renuncie a esa oportunidad y no quiero renunciar esta oportunidad-dijo candy susurrando mirándole a los ojos, y Anthony se dio cuentade que iba a ser muy egoista si le decis pero no le importo y le dijo

-no te vallas candy por favor quedate conmigo porque tu me gustas candy me gustas-le djo mirándola a los ojos

-me tengo que ir Anthony –decía candy llorando ya que sabia que si se quedaba mas se iba a arrepentir de irse y se levantaba

-no te vayas por favor candy recházalos diles que no eres tu su hija y quédate como hija del tío abuelo por favor-decía Anthony mientras la abrazaba y lloraba

-no puedo Anthony yo siempre quise saber quiénes eran mis padre y ahora lo sé pero no me podre ir si me dices que no me vallas-decía candy llorando

-no te vayas candy quédate conmigo no dejare que te separen de mi no candy por favor no me dejes –decía Anthony mientras la miraba a los ojos –candy yo te amo

-anthony tu siempre seras mi príncipe-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- y ustedes mis paladines-dijo mirando a stear y archi-adios-dijo mientras abrazaba a cada uno y por ultimo Anthony al cual le miraba a los ojos

-adios Anthony mi príncipe-decia mintras lo abrazaba y cuando ella se alejo de el Anthony la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo

- espera un momento candy por favor esperame ya vuelvo-decia mientras subia corriendo las escaleras y bajaba al rato

-dijiste que soy tu príncipe verdad entonces tu eres mi princesa y te doy esto que demuestra lo que siento hacia ti siempre estaremos juntos mientras tengas esta cadena puesta es una promesa- dijo mientras le ponia una cadena de oro que tenia un anillo de compromiso ensartada-s

Cuando le termino de poner al cadena la miro a los ojos y la beso

Aunque fue corto luego candy dijo

-yo … es una promesa…. Anthony tu me gustas mi príncipe -dijo llorando abrazandolo por ultima vez y salió corriendo antes de que se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado

-candy lo prometimos –dijo Anthony corriendo detrás de candy mientras veía como ella subia al coche y se iba

-adios mi princesa- susurro mientras lloraba

En el auto

-oh papa-decia mientras lloraba

-no te preocupes hija todo estara bien-dijo su padre(madan elroy estoy cumpliendo mi palabra espero que usted cumpla la suya)pensaba el papa de candy

En todo el camino candy lloro hasta que se quedo dormida

Continuara…..

Hola perdón por no actualizar y espero que estén bien chicas

Atentamente

Dulcecandy la diosa del amor y la perdicion


	5. nota importante

Ohayo chicas nya quiero disculparme por mi larga ausencia durante este tiempo y no, no me estoy despidiendo más bien estoy diciéndoles que mis historias continuaran y dentro de 24 horas subiré dos capítulos que tengo pero aun me falta editarlos a todas mis historias le subiré dos capítulos y de ahora en adelante subiré un capitulo cada viernes, aunque no se que día será en vuestro país así que pondré la fecha que actualizare aunque puede variar pero bueno es cuestión de contar siete días.

Disculpen la tardanza pero los estudios me tenían muy ocupada sin contar que estuve en el hospital pero bueno DulceCandy la diosa del amor seguirá con sus historias adelante esta vez sin falta

Atte.: DulceCandy la diosa del amor


End file.
